The Senshi Helpers
by LuvLuv G
Summary: .


Disclaimer: Well, Duh! You people obviously know what I don't own! I do own, however, the characters Ray, Barb-e(me), Opal, Ariana, and Elisa.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE SENSHI HELPERS  
  
  
  
  
  
====================================Japan=====================================  
  
It was a bright and cheerful day, and Mina looked at her watch. She had wondered what was keeping Serena. finally, Serena came around the corner and surprised Mina. When she realized it was Serena, she responded, "What kept you? You know Raye's doing a fire reading and we're supposed to be there. Geez, you're late again, huh?" Serena said apologetically, "Mina, I'm sorry, Rini had to be dropped off at Hotaru's house, and I just got caught up in everything. I'm sorry." "Just don't do it again, I don't feel like hearing Raye yell." They get to Raye's Temple, and are just in time to witness her famous fire reading. While Raye concentrates, the flame gets brighter by the minute. In the flame it shows 5 mysterious entities each bearing the likeness of the inner Senshi. They all gasp as the world starts to go black as a huge female like monster emerges and destroys everything in her path. Raye snaps out of her trance and says, "Uh, did anyone understand that at all?-Serena!? Why are you asleep!?" Serena wakes up and starts saying, "Well, you know It took Mina and me 45 minutes to get here, I was tired. Raye, I wouldn't fall asleep on you-" "Yeah right! Boy, you're not gonna get anywhere, huh?" said Raye. Lita said, "Ok, enough you two! I don't think the three of us came here to watch you two fight, so let's just drop it, ok?" They stop arguing only to try and figure out what the reading meant.  
  
================================South Figaro===================================  
  
Barb-e awoke with a start as her brother Sabin was preparing breakfast. "A morning set?" which consisted of eggs, toast, and coffee was on the kitchen table, ready to be eaten. Edgar had already left for work. It had been 4 years since her adopted mom and dad died. Truth is, she didn't know who her biological mother and father were. She knew she had a twin sister named Starletta, who was living with a woman named Aeris Gainsborough, in the city of Midgar. Anyway, she ate a western omelet and a few strawberries and went to school. She caught up to her boyfriend, Ray, and she started talking about her Psychology exam. She knew today was going to be perfect, due to her being around Ray, but today something special would happen.  
  
===================================Italy======================================  
  
Rose Giovanni was enjoying the celebration of her cousin, Regina getting married to a rich wealthy Italian man. Rose suddenly got one of her psychic feelings and so Rose secluded herself from the festivities for a while to read her tarot cards. She spread them out in a diamond, and flipped them in a clockwise motion. Everything seemed fine so far, so she turned the middle card to find the------"Death card!?" She gasped as she said this, realizing, "Oh, no! No wonder I couldn't see it! It was shrouded by those illusions! She suddenly had a flashback of the dream she had. It told her to go to South Figaro. I have to stop this once and for all." with that, she left for the city of South Figaro.  
  
===================================England====================================  
  
Two women were battling it out on a Castle's bridge. One with two blonde braids and a green bodysuit on and the other, a purple-haired ninja lady. She carried her Murasame with her all the time. The names of the two combatants are Cammy White, and Elisabeth Braddock, a.k.a. Psylocke. Cammy was visiting her family's castle, only to realize it was being robbed by the woman she was engaged in combat with now. She had stumbled on this intruder and caught her stealing her Great-grandmother's jewelry, and she was not going to let her get away with them. "You will kindly return those, or I'll blast a hole through you!" "Not bloody likely" replied the other "You see, I've grown quite attached, and now I think I'll keep them." "The 'ell you will!" She pulls out her special forces gun and takes aim at Psylocke. "You are very stupid, little girl!" and with that, Psylocke deflected the blast with her sword, away from her. Cammy did her Cannon Drill move, but missed. Psylocke used her psychic knife, and slammed Cammy into a wall. Cammy jumped at Psylocke, and scored a 15-hit strike by doing a fierce punch, followed by a strengthened Cannon Drill, then her Cannon Spike. This made Psylocke mad, and she did her Trademark "Psychic Sai" move. She changed up her sai, and flew across the screen and KO'd Cammy. She stood over Cammy's unconscious body and said, "You thought you could stop me? Well, guess again." And left. She also left England and came to South Figaro, Due to a recurring dream she had.  
  
================================Neo-Zeal Kingdom===============================  
  
Janus had watched the sky while the new palace and few towns were erected. Ariana, having mid-calf length of white hair, and wearing a loose white dress of the Zeal people and a weather controlling magic user, was talking to Janus about how she watched him grow up. She said, "Janus, what're we gonna do? How are we gonna keep things intact up here, while the people down there are living comfortably? I can't stay up here anymore!" Janus said, "The only reason I'm recreating Zeal again, is because This time there'll be no more power hungry people to fight, and EVERYONE will live together, whether magic using or plain. I hated growing growing up in Zeal, you should remember that, because you talked to me even though I would scare you and try to chase you away. I hated it because I was an outcast. Yet, YOU wanted to be with me. I found that strange, yet.......nice." He knew she had always had a fantasy of them getting married. She wouldn't admit it, but it was true. "Living in the old Zeal was depressing, because NOBODY but the Gurus, Schala, and you stuck around me. Even Alfador, liked you." Alfador came in with his mate and 3 kittens, and headed for Janus's bedroom. Ariana just shrugged and looked out the window to where the cities were being built. She decided it was time for her to go to sleep. Janus slept in his room. While she was sleeping, Ariana had a dream. The dream had 5 shadowed beings, and a tall obscured black form behind them. She then saw 9 girls dressed in different colored fuku, fight the 6 forms in a vain attempt to stall what looked like an attack that would level a city. The 5 girls that were in Blue, Red, RWB, Orange, and Green fukus fought the 5 shadowed entities, each deflecting what looked like the same elements the nonshrouded girls were using. She saw the other four girls fight the large shaded dark form of a creature, and in vain, deflect what she threw at them. She heard screams, then darkness. When she saw the next scene, she was horrified. She saw the 9 girls destroyed and the world in what looked like a huge Dark Bomb. She then saw a beam of light shine down in front of her, and she had to cover her eyes. It looked like a queen of some ancient kingdom. She had beautiful white hair with two white odango on top of her head. She then told Ariana in these words, "Ariana, daughter of the Zeal kingdom, you must help my daughter and her friends. They are in grave danger even as we speak. You must head to South Figaro, where I will give you items of protection to help seal away the darkness that threatens our universe." Ariana realized she wasn't alone when she mentioned about the "items". She saw 8 other females near her, being introduced, but she only heard the queen when she was being addressed. She didn't know the names of the other girls helping her out. And then she was alone, again. Ariana woke up the next morning, rested, and left a note to Janus stating she had some problems she had to fix. She then packed what she needed, and headed for South Figaro.  
  
===================================China======================================  
  
Chun Li Zang had been working for Interpol for awhile now, and her recent assignment meant to look for a Gen Kusanagi, for he had committed a series of assassinations in China, Japan, and Hong Kong. She was told he was last seen in a back alley of Beijing. She thought, "Oh, great, there're a whole hell of a lot of allies in Beijing! Oh, well, might as well visit my old neighborhood." She left headquarters and went to a street that eventually led to Timmoran Square. She had remembered how her father always took charge of things. As she remembered those thoughts, a stray tear fell, and she realized, and quickly wiped it off. She entered her old house and remembered her dream she had. She said to herself, "I can't go until I catch this criminal!" She noticed her back door was open. She thought, "Ohhhhh, now what? I have robbers going through my house?" She went out the back door real carefully, and she spotted an old man dressed in a purple-colored Kung Fu suit. His back was towards her. She approached him, and she said to herself, "Who's he? I don't remember any kooks living here." When she got closer, she realized from the pictures, that it was Gen Kusanagi. "Who would've guessed he was here!?" She said to herself. then she said out loud, "Gen Kusanagi, you are hereby under arrest for your crimes. Now if you'll please come with me, there will be no-!" and she saw his gang of ruthless ninjas appear right beside him. There were only four ninjas. She gasped and he said, "You'll have to get through my ninjas, first, Ms. Li." and with that, she found herself in combat with all four ninjas. They were throwing kicks, punches, and shuriken. She dodged all, except one shuriken cut her leg. She winced and did her patented "Lightning Leg" and knocked three ninjas away. They were stalled for a while. The fourth however, wasn't a male, as the last three were. The fourth took off her mask only to reveal, her red dressed clone! She said, "Remember me?" "No." replied Chun Li. "You don't? Well, Chun Li, it's me, Meiling! Your clone! I'm what's left of Bison!" Chun Li was in horror! She said, "Well if you are, then you'll have to pay as well!" Meiling did a spinning bird kick, while Chun Li canceled it by doing her stamp kick to stop her. "By the way, how's your leg?" Meiling said. Chun Li looked down and started to get faint. Gen also decided to join in the fight. Chun Li did a hyper Kiko-Sho, and KO'd Meiling. "You never were stronger than me, were you Meiling?" Gen did a rapid hand movement like her Lightning leg, and as fast, too. She dodged the attack swiftly, and did her fireball, which hit Gen with a force of power. Gen said, "Poor Ms. Li, your leg is still cut, and you'll still fight? Why?" She replied, "Because I'm an Interpol agent! That's why!" and she does her thousand-burst kick, knocking him into a wall. four police officers had helped Chun Li arrest Gen and his assassins, and they were sent to jail. A little later, she bandaged her leg and left for South Figaro.  
  
=======================An Elvin Kingdom on a Southern Continent=======================  
  
"Princess Laurana! Princess Laurana! Where are you?" an Elvin maiden asked. "Right here, Clearbrook." the blonde princess replied. Laurana was wearing a shimmering blue dress and wore a gold hairpin in her long, calf-length, shiny hair. She turned to face the maiden with long, thigh-length silver colored hair. "I've bought you urgent news of the dream you had. It seems the woman you dreamed of has no name. Where we looked at the parchment, her name was not yet revealed. I'm sorry princess Laurana." she lowered her head. "No, no, Clearbrook, I'm not the punishing type, remember? I wouldn't dare punish my public. It is not like me in any way to do such evilness. Remember that's what turns a light elf into a Drow." "The dark elves?" replied Clearbrook. "Yes, although, there has been higher ones than us. They're called the Silvanesti, whereas we're the Qualinesti. Both our civilizations are called the light elves." "I guess we're in-between, huh?" said Clearbrook. "Yes." Laurana replied. "I believe the Silvanesti are dwelling up in a kingdom known as Zeal. Not much is known, but some say, the kingdom itself floats in the air on a mountain made out of residued magic. It's kind of a lovely story, but it's also had it's tragedies, too. I'll not get into that today, ok?" "Alright." said Clearbrook. She ponders more about her dream, and realizes that the world must be in trouble. She said to Clearbrook, "Tell my father I'll be going on a little trip for a while." "Alright my princess." said Clearbrook. Laurana left for South Figaro.  
  
=======================Ultemecia's Castle, after Ultemecia's death========================  
  
Opal woke up from her dream of witnessing the world being destroyed, and looked around her room. She wondered what her dream meant? "Mother, why did you want to become power hungry?" Opal thought when she looked at Ultemecia's picture. She had such a dark look to her. Even though Ultemecia was black-hearted, her daughter was not. She could fly naturally as a result of her birth. She looked exactly like her mother before she was black-hearted. She went to her mother's old room and looked at what was in her closet. She found an old grey dress in which she remembered when she was a kid. she thought, "Mother used to wear this. I wonder if it fits me?" She put it on and she started dancing around the room as if she heard the famous song "Eyes on Me" She took off the dress and she was just wearing a grey outfit underneath. She was only 20 years old. She decided to forget about the past and move on. "But what will become of mother?" she thought to herself. She gave a silent good-bye and left for the past, through a teleporter in the basement. She arrived outside of South Figaro.  
  
=========================Somewhere on the Barluca Continent=========================  
  
"Who's bright idea was it to come onto this freakin' freezing island!?" said Elisa. "Yours, silly. You said we'd be able to find the Shiva GF on this island, remember?" said her friend and companion, Midnight. "Oh, yeah! I just lost track, due to the freezing cold! Why does she have to be found here!?" said Elisa, brandishing her Strato sword. "I sense something dangerous!" "Me too." said Midnight, getting her Time Staff, ready. Out popped a Snow Lion and casted Blizzaga. Both women looked at each other and said, "Blizzaga!? I've never heard of it!" It was a seriously weak version of Ice 3. "Haste 2!" cried Midnight. 4 red clocks spun around both women, causing their speed to pick up ten-fold. Elisa leapt into the air, slashed downward, destoying the beast in one Deathblow. They moved along the snowy fields and into a cave. "Why is it this place looks so much like the Great Glacier?" said Elisa. "Quit complaining!" said Midnight. "We need the Shiva GF, for our purpose. She's the only known Ice-elemental GF. Where else would you find her?" "Alright, but let's wait to find Ifrit, OK?" said Elisa. "Agreed." said Midnight. They decide to stay the night, due to the day-long blizzard that just now begun to pick up. "Awww, crud! now a blizzard!?" said Elisa. "Relax. Here, wear this Aurora Armlet. It'll heal you from the cold." said Midnight. "Thanks." They slept with warm clothes, plus, their Aurora Armlets kept them from freezing. The next day, they saw a woman in a cerulean bathing suit. She was sitting inside the cave with them, looking at them as if they were invading her home. Elisa said, "Who're you?" "Who am I? Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" said the woman. Midnight woke up and said, "Hey aren't you Shiva?" "No, I'm not her. She's located in her ice palace. My name is Snow. I live in this cave. Why would you want Shiva? She's useless. I'm more powerful." said Snow. Elisa cried, "We need her help, look we're sorry for intruding on your house, we'll leave, ok?" "No, I'm afraid you can't. You see, once anybody comes here, they're mine." "I don't think so!" said Elisa, pulling out her Strato. Midnight her Time Staff. Snow started off casting Fascination. It didn't work due to them being women. Midnight said, "Comet!" One huge meteor fell and hit Snow with a powerful force. Snow said, "Ice 2!" two large ice-flowers spiraled down and healed Midnight. Elisa used a Fire Fang, because nobody had "Fire" type magic. Fire 2 appeared causing a good amount of damage to Snow. Snow screamed and said, "How dare you! I hate fire!" "Well, then, you'll hate this!" Midnight said, as she used a Fire Veil. Fire 3 popped out, and melted her completely. They left the cave and walked around looking for Shiva's palace. They saw how beautiful the snowy landscape appeared. Everywhere there was snow, and ice. "I didn't know how beautiful winter could be!" exclaimed Midnight. "Yeah, so? just a bunch of freakin' frozen water! It's lousy! It's cold, and I don't-AAACHOO! I don't like it!" said Elisa. A little more down the road and they finally saw the most beautiful ice castle, ever. When they approached, they saw a lot of ice dragons sleeping in their stalls. Plenty of ice soldiers were walking around, getting yelled at by one ice commander. they realized there were more than one Snow Women, but these females were friendly. they looked to their left, and could see plenty of ice soldiers going through their routine of excercise, led by three ice commanders. They went through the front gates and saw sheer beauty decorating the halls. They saw the king, queen, and two princesses. They went up to Shiva and Midnight said, "Your majesty, can we please borrow you for our quest?" "Why? What's wrong?" said Shiva. They explained the dream they had and Shiva's face was in shock. "Alright, If you insist, but it's been a long time since I helped someone. I'll go. Robert, dear, I've got to help these two strangers. Please watch over things till I get back, ok?" "Alright." replied Iceman. Robert Drake, Snow, and Snowflake, watched as his wife, and their mother left the castle.  
  
END OF INTRO  
  
  



End file.
